This invention relates generally to devices for testing plumbing systems for fluid integrity. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for pressure testing plumbing systems for the presence of leakage under pressure, which couples to a tee fitting to a vent stack in the plumbing system, closes off the vent stack and permits pressurization of the plumbing system to determine the presence of a leak.
All plumbing installations require that a vent stack be coupled to the plumbing system to prevent formation of a vacuum generated by fluid in the pipes. A tee or Y fitting is typically installed at the junction between the vent stack and the remainder of the plumbing network. Prior to certifying the leak tightness of a plumbing systems, the vent stack is fluid pressurized to determine whether the existence of leakage. The most widely used method of fluid pressurizing the vent stack requires a workman to climb onto the roof of the structure with a hose and fill the vent stack from the top. This is, of course dangerous and time consuming.
Various apparatus have been devised which are adapted to removably couple to the tee or Y fitting in the plumbing system to seal the system and permit pressure leak testing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,642 issued to Tagliarino teaches that it is known to seal the tee fitting with a blocking disk seated on an inner ledge of the tee. After the blocking disk is so seated, water is introduced into the vent stack through a threaded plate coupled to the tee fitting. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,568 issued to two embodiments of a sealing member adapted to seal the vent stack at a tee or Y-fitting. Sullivan teaches that it is known to dispose an imperforate plate or a pneumatically inflated bulb in the tee or Y fitting to seal the vent stack. After sealing the vent stack fluid to pressurize the vent stack is introduced through a threaded cap engaged upon the tee fitting. Another type of plumbing tester is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,456 issued to La Voie. This patent teaches that it is known to dispose an expandable plug into a plumbing line. This device has a coaxial fluid conduit which introduces fluid into the plumbing line for pressure testing. Also well known within the art are the use of ball check valves.
None of the foregoing patents, however, disclose an apparatus having a paddle-shaped member rotatably coupled to a valved threaded cap adapted to removably engage a plumbing Y or tee fitting. Moreover, none of the art teaches pressurization of the plumbing by introducing fluid for pressurization through a pressure-actuated valve disposed in-line with the fluid source. Finally, none of the prior art devices teach an apparatus employing a paddle member rotatably coupled to the threaded cap, which permits sealing of the vent stack and draining of the vent stack without removal of the device. The present invention allows the fluid to be added to the drainage system from the location of the Y or tee fitting rather than at the top of the drainage system. The present invention also does not require a special test section, a source of pressurized air, nor the use of an inflatable bulb or plug with their inherent risk of breakage.
There exists a need, therefore, for a reliable, easy to use plumbing leak tester capable of efficiently testing a liquid drain and vent plumbing system, as so described by the present invention.